Mine is Mine
by Puppymocha
Summary: Greek Au, where John is sold as a slave, Sherlock is trying to find something new, Moriarty was striking a plan for his new toy but end up lost it.
1. Chapter 1

"Brother mine, would you please go outside and have something to do, than making any further experiments in your quarter or else I expropriate all your. . . . subjects at once"

The older one speaks and looked at his younger brother, sitting on a stool in front of the desk. The younger meet his eyes with his brother cold demeanor.

For the younger it is nothing but a fish-face and melodramatic nonsense , he put no mind and continue his work. The older knows his younger brother would be protesting, he can picture a frowning face that was hiding in the mask of his calm one.

"How's your diet" The younger said in a statement.

"It's Fine, There is a case I-" The younger cut him off.

"Boring" The older gives a deep sigh and before he goes away.

"There is an Auction near the capital market, buy some slaves to make you occupy. I heard there is a foreign man in the word of the market, and it speaks English" Then the older is gone.

The younger waited 10 seconds then he sprung up when he heard a foreign man has been sold to slavery. It peeked his curiosity and interest at the same time. He wear a proper white silk Toga with a blue one draped over his shoulder.

* * *

An Army doctor that was been captured by the pirates and sold to a foreign land he did not know of. The ship was wreck because of the battle they have been order to capture the wanted pirates instead of winning in the end like most of the victorious day.

There is an unexpected snitch in their crew, and it ends up them to lose the battle and right now, he is in a strong sturdy metal cage which he did not found any comfort inside. It only give him aching muscles. . .

The pirate captain who smiled smugly when he sells a good price to the owner of a Slavery Auction in Greece. The Ex-Army Doctor could only groaned through a thick cloth that gag in his mouth, The Pirate look at him again before he bids his farewell with mockery.

"Have Fun~" Then the pirate left.

The Ex-Army Doctor is confused when the man speaks with a foreign language he didn't recognize or know. He calm his body down and then their is two man, that came from behind, they carried the cage he was in. It is now placed in a carriage with other captured victim like him, except he is the only one that put in the cage. The others are only been tied up, their eyes are filled with lost hope.

He plans to escape when he is out of the cage, He is a soldier and he knows how to think a strategy to escape from a situation like these.

"I knew you would come" The older one speaks to his younger brother, he is sitting in the front of the seats where only it is for the Aristocrat. The younger one sit beside him, the maidens who are close to the younger one could only flushed, being close to him. Some maidens tried to look seductive but it only met with his ignorance and cold eyes.

The younger one scoffed, the maidens did not notice it. He think these maidens that are trying to look seductive just to get his attention, when actually it looks idiotic at the first place.

The Auction begins.

The younger one thought, he could die in boredom of waiting the foreign man. He said "dull, boring, tedious, stupid, idiotic, uninteresting and so on" in a low voice just for himself and his brother to hear. That is the comment on every slave that was being presented in the Auction.

"BE Patient Sherlock, and stop commenting on the slaves you are not interested in" the Older said with calm, for other people think it is. Sherlock only grin when he knows that it irritated his brother more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present you the Best of Three for this Auction"  
The First slave and the Third slave has been sold to the buyers in the audience.

When The Second slave is presented on the stage, the reaction of the audience is almost astounded. A short blonde man who is topless, he only have his trouser and his boots left. There is a cloth around his mouth, and prevent him to bite someone, he could only do nothing but groan.

It shows his scar on his left shoulder and fitness of his body. His short height and sweet appearance won't make any people think he is on the war or a battle before. Even though the Ex-Army Doctor stand firm on his both feet with a calm expression, refuse to show any weakness.

He is sold as a Dmos what greeks called as male slave or bondman to the Aristocrat who is willing to buy him, or another purposes, depends on the buyer wants.

The owner is now a Host, he used a long stick to strike the Ex-Army doctor behind it's leg and he push the shoulder down to make it kneel on the ground. He grabs the chin to look up and present it to the audience curiosity. It grabs their attention and the Aristocrat whose sitting beside his older brother.

"This man here is a Fighter, raw and fresh. It takes my workers to sustain him in a cage and do not be fool by his looks, my Dear Audience. Isn't it astounding, the looks of his eyes"

"We will start in 500 drachmas,. . . ."

The Bids have been going higher until it stops on 5,000 Drachmas. The one who bid it, is a man in his 50's, his physical appearance are Fat with a big belly and a chubby face. The Ex-Army Doctor trickles a sweat from his forehead when he saw the buyer and he tried not to let the nausea coming up from his stomach, or puke in front of the crowds.

The Host started countdown. "5. . . 4 . . . 3. . .-"  
It stops on three when a black curly hair with a handsome face stands up and he said the amount loud enough to let the crowd hear.

"10,000 Drachmas" he said with calm and firm voice.

This brings the other Aristocrats to gasps and stunned to hear such a big amount, that they cannot risk to bid higher than that. Sherlock slips a smirk only for two seconds then he goes back to his nonchalant expression. The Fat-big-belly man snorted and gives up bidding, he sat and began sulking on his seat.

The Ex-Army Doctor looks up when he hears the crowds gasping and he saw the new buyer standing with a nonchalant expression. Somehow he feels relief when he saw it's a decent-looking man, better than the last buyer. He hopefully think there is none perversion that are going to happen. He knows that he is going to be sells as a Slave, but it does not mean he cannot try a second time to escape. The first attempt is a failure when he did not expect there is another guard behind him, he thought knocking out two guards that was placed with him was enough but it turns out there is a big fellow behind him.

After the Auction ends, they drag the Ex-Army Doctor to the preparation room. They showered him and give him a nice white Toga to wear; they prep him like he was an offering or a gift need to wrap in a beautiful wrapper. He feel vulnerable and exposed from the hands that touches all over his body to make him clean.

There is one thing he is glad, that they tend his wounds which he really needs it, so that he can escape on the way to the Buyer's home with full strength. He composed himself again to make him look tough but it only ends up some maidens to coo at him. When the time is up, they lead the Ex-Army Doctor to a carriage with a lined up guard outside, it is such a shame to see it because they are cautious that he would escape while transferring him.

They tie his hands on the back using a cloth instead of rope; the Ex-Army Doctor thought it is comfortable. They used it to avoid the rope that scratches on the skin because it would ruin the "Gift" for the buyer. The Owner of the Slavery Auction looked prouder to see his delightful slave is been presented like a porcelain doll. Many Aristocrats are bitter to see, the slave that they want cannot take home with them.

"Wasting my Drachmas on a broken toy is not a good choice, Sherlock" The older spoke on the other carriage where it is just beside the carriage, Sherlock was in waiting. The carriages on the side drapes are open for them to have a conversation through their spoken words.

"I can fix a broken toy" Sherlock said.

"Do it whatever you want, Sherlock, but a toy like that, I could only sympathize him" The Older replied and it makes Sherlock lets out a low chuckle. Sherlock thinks on how his older brother would even feel any sympathy to others which he could laugh and point at him that it's ridiculous and such a melodramatic sense.

"You don't have sympathy, Mycroft, I can take it here." After what Sherlock said. The Carriage where Mycroft is in, leave for a few seconds later.

* * *

The Ex-Army Doctor had to get inside the carriage, he sits beside the buyer on the left. His buyer look him with furrowed brow, seeing his slave hands are tied on the back. Sherlock has a thought that "what a consideration of using a cloth instead of a rope", he deduce on the slave to know his backgrounds and identity before it ends up a slave.

He found some interesting things but one thing, he is for sure that this Ex-Army Doctor is missing the Danger in his life. He takes out the knife he had in his Toga, then he points the knife in front of the slave and the rope on its hands. A sign to tell him to cut the rope.

The Ex-Army Doctor is looking at the knife pointing at him and looks confused but then it moves to point on his tied hands. A sign to free his hands, a chance to escape from this carriage. He may look handsome but seeing his tall lanky frame, the Ex-Army Doctor does not even think his owner have strong strenght.

But even so, he did not underestimate his opponents. Giving a hard punch in the stomach to keep him unconscious might be a good idea. He nods and he turn his back, Sherlock knows this man are going to punch him in the stomach. He is surprised that the Ex-Army Doctor is not underestimating him, by looking his appearance.

He is glad to purchase this slave, he does not look boring at all. He smirked after he cut the rope, he put his weight on the man whose now pinned on the seat. In the outside eye from other people might think they are having their lovely time. The Ex-Army Doctor is surprised by the sudden weight on his back and pinning him.

He is heavy than he looks, the Ex-Army Doctor cannot move his limbs and by his position, it is very uncomfortable at all. He is already uncomfortable when they do not give him undergarments to wear. He feels the owner leaned down, there is a hand grips his wrist on its place and another hand on the seat beside his face. He feels the breath ghost over his ear and hear him says.

"Well, aren't you a pleasant thing. Try to relax on the seat and give up the thought of escaping this carriage. As you already know I am Stronger than you, and it will give you a comfortable position when I release you"

The baritone voice he hears like it goes through his body and he shivers with the breath so close to his ear. The heat was starting to rise around him.

"You can speak English?!" That is the first question he asks instead on what happen everything to him. Sherlock chuckles on the Ex-Army Doctor reactions.

"Sherlock Holmes is my name and what is yours," Sherlock said it in a statement instead of a question and still pinning the Ex-Army Doctor in place.

"John Watson," John said with determination in his tone. Sherlock let him go and let John sits properly on the seat. John look at Sherlock properly now, seeing his skin is pale and the lovely black curls, he realized that Sherlock is not thin or lanky at all. There are muscles that fit on his tall frame, now thinking on it, he really is a handsome man.

They have been sat for a while, waiting for the carriage to stop on their destination. None of them spoke or having a conversation until now. John still has many questions in his mind and on how to convince Sherlock to let him go.

"Speak up" John was startled when Sherlock speaks. John did not speak for a few seconds then Sherlock rolled his eyes, impatient on waiting for a reply. He put his hand on John's lap and grabs John's chin to face him. John feels his heart beat are going to leap out of his body from beating faster. When the hand placed on his lap which he does not have any undergarments under the Toga he wears.

John is flushed up to his neck, he cursed himself for being so easy to flush up. He is a soldier for heaven's sake. John's head is down to prevent letting Sherlock know his face is bright red. He could only think one thing and that a hand on his lap and the hard stare he feels from another man. He grabs his courage to look at Sherlock in the eyes then he saw a hunger and desire only for 3 seconds then it vanishes quickly to a calculating stare.

"I said speak up" A commanding baritone voice from the cupid lips with calculating eyes, he could feel stark naked from the stare that strips him. John still could not reply because he is stunned at the moment.

"If you need undergarments that badly when we get home, I can get you one," Sherlock said in a low voice, then he release John's face and go back to his seat like before. John said "thank you" in a mumbling way.

"I can fix your psychotic limp, you are an Army doctor, quite a combination you chose. Lost in the battle on a wanted pirate because of a snitch. You are the only survivor but then the pirate found you and sold you in a Slave Auction with a good price. "

John heard it and turn to look at Sherlock again. How does he know he have a limp and the battle he has with the pirate? It must be the owner told him but they do not even speak English like Sherlock do.

"I know it from the scar you have on your left shoulders and other wounds that already healed a few days ago but you're stressing yourself on having a limp which it does not exist in the first place, the way you stand firm on your ground. You answer when I command you, the trousers and boots that only left for you. It has navy rank on the side, a mark of crown and eagle. Tells you are the captain in charge of the ship,"

"That was Incredible," John said, amazed by the brilliant mind Sherlock deduced. Sherlock looks at John like he have found the perfect person, the first person to say he is Incredible.

"That is not what normally people say" Sherlock said.

Then John asks him. "What do normal people say?"

"Back off" Sherlock answered. Then they both laughed at the same time.

"Will you free me?" John hesitated to ask first but he ask Sherlock anyway.

"When the time comes, for now, you are my slave. A rule is a rule, being a navy you should know how that works," John nods when he heard it.

Sherlock lied and he is never going to let go of John, why would he let go such an interesting man that comes into his life. He will make a plan to make John stays with him.

When they arrived at the mansion of Sherlock's home, John gaped at the architecture of Greek's style mansion with marbles and poles that he could describe as magnificent. In London, it does not have this kind of architecture to be seen.

Sherlock holds John's hand, leading him inside the mansion. John did not protest and he let Sherlock hold him, he thought that somehow it is nice. He still holding on the thought that Sherlock will free him.

Sherlock gather the maid servants and instruct them to take care of John in another Quarter room just beside his Quarter's room. They cleaned John's feet and give him undergarments to wear. They bring a food tray and put it on the bed where John laid his back on the head board. After a long days that happen to him, John yawned and fall in a deep asleep.

Sherlock is in his room resuming his experiments then Mycroft came in.

"Be careful at what you are planning, Sherlock. Remember you are not the only one who have eyes on him. Now, I know the reason why you buy the broken toy. It was going to deliver, to the spider but you buy it first and set another Auction to let it changed the schedules,"

Sherlock replied "You got it right"

"If he finds out you are the one who takes him, be careful again Sherlock. You are playing with a dangerous man" Mycroft was going to get out but stops, he said one last thing to say before he go.

"Keep it a secret, do not let the poor ex-army doctor know" The door closed.

"It takes him time to figure out who has his package and I have the advantage of time" Sherlock whispered to himself with a satisfying smile.

"Oh~ John, your mystery is what I am looking for" Sherlock clapped his hands together with a glint in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

John wakes up and found himself on a bed with a blanket covers him. He thought that he was sold as a Slave is just a bad dream, looks like its not. He sits on the bed and looks around the room, he saw 2 doors, one is the exit and the second one is to the balcony.

He stands and walk to the second door and opens it, John did not step outside, he only look at the scenery upon him. A blue clear sky with birds singing in the morning, it gives a nice warm atmosphere. Different from London where it rains often and gloomy; where he lived before he joins in the navy to served the Queen.

John looked down to see some of the men wearing leather armor and a wooden sword on their hand, looks like practicing sword fight but there is a difference somehow. There is something that it does not feel right. Maybe they are guards in training but when he saw another man with a black leather whip in his hand. He look like a supervisor watching them.

John closed the door before they are aware that he is on the balcony looking at them. He walk out to the first door and John planned to ask Sherlock on what he is going to DO in this big mansion of a house.

He remembered yesterday when he look at Sherlock eyes filled with desire and hunger for a few seconds only. He does not want to think about THAT, he does not even think himself is attracted to men or has been one with.

John blushed at the realization of his mind that he even think to CONSIDER it. He erased the thoughts and continue to walk through the corridors. Might as well memorize the routes so that one day he could escape without them to notice he is gone. He saw a maiden wearing a violet toga, who look surprised to see him in the corridors.

She made a frantic gestures that tells him to go back to his room earlier. John followed and walks to his room then he heard she calls someone in a foreign language. His arms been grabbed and pulled him inside the room, he is very surprised to see the maidens holding many kinds of Toga on their hands. He does not know why but they are surely irritated to see him like these.

They made him wear many kinds of Toga, there is one Toga he did not like it because it is See-Through and it is made of silk. They even forced him to take down the undergarments but he refused to do so.

Then one of the maidens starts to cry, and pointing at the blue laces. It is like she is trying to look pity so John would not refuse and just do it. He does not know why she start crying but seeing a woman crying is not what he expected. John is a gentleman, he would not let a woman cry like that, being a nice guy, he did as what they told him to do.

John stop his complaints and let them do their work. When they are finished, they guide him to a big mirror where he can see his full body. He is embarrassed at the clothes since he could feel himself stark naked in front of people.

The color pitch Toga is see-through and it is short, it is like wearing a gown but its only above the knee. Its only see-through on the top and not on the lower part. He does not think this is what men would wear, but for a girl, would suits the best. The maidens guided John to a near room, they opens the door and then closed it.

Leaving him in the room, John looks around while standing on his place. He does not see any person's in here or even feel the presence of it. He found papers scattered around the cemented floor and there is some beakers and other equipment that is for experiments on the wooden table.

He realized the room is a mess.

Only the bed is neat, like no one had ever sleep on the bed before. John walks over to the bed and laid down. He knows there is two maidens guarding at the door to prevent him from escape or is it they are waiting the owner of this room to come back.

He feels tired and soon fall asleep on the bed.

* * *

Sherlock came back from the market streets. Then he walks his way to his Quarter and found 2 maidens guarding at the door. He feels irritated when he sees it because that means his brother make an appointment, again.

Bringing some women from Aristocrats to have coitus with him, so that they could form some gossips from him. Which what he always do is to piss them off. Sherlock dismiss the maidens and they scurried away to the corridors. He opens the door and closed it behind him.

He see a man sleeping on his bed, quite a surprise from Mycroft to send a man this time instead of a woman. He walk over to his bed and look who is it, So that he could toss him off the room.

Wearing a see-through toga to add the seduction, Sherlock taken a back to see the man, its the one he have interested. John curled up like a ball, since the dress is short it lifts up to show his both legs. He sits beside John, careful not to wake him up.

"What a delicate thing" Sherlock whispered and John only stirred a bit but not awakened. Sherlock brush some of the blonde hair strands to behind its ear. Then he proceed to trace John's leg using the tips of his fingers, tracing up to the hips.

"I don't want to take you back" Sherlock whispered to himself. The Toga fits John's body perfectly, showing off it's legs and chest made his throats dry a little bit. Sherlock found John amusing, cause instead escaping from the start with many chances, but John only stayed.

Looking at John's features, Sherlock found it adorable and he thinks John look more vulnerable at this point. He could take an advantage of him without John knowing. Sherlock made up his mind and never let the "Spider" get to John. 

* * *

John wakes up and he feels a blanket covers his body, then he start to question himself how long is he asleep? Or is the owner already came back. He sits on the edge of the bed and look around the room twice, again. It is clean somehow, there is no scattered paper and the equipment are gone.

It is like someone have cleaned the room.

"It's Mrs. Hudson that keeps my Quarters clean whenever I messes things up. Even though she refused to be called as a housekeeper"

He followed the voice and saw Sherlock left shoulder leaning against a wall, John did not know he was there before. Does it mean this is, his Quarter, and when while himself wearing this. . . .

"Did you call the maidens to bring me here and wear this?" John asks while pointing at the colored pitch toga.

"That would be delightful, but no it is not me, it is my archenemy brought you here. Want to punch someone, punch him on the face. That cloth is what he suggest for,... you and I to have a lovely time"

"Time for what, exactly?"

"Coitus" Sherlock look a John directly into his eyes, telling he is serious about it.

John is silent for a moment to hear the word from Sherlock and try his best to process it to his brain, John's face is red up to his ears. Blushing really hard and he thinks or maybe he heard it wrong


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:**

 **Before read this Chapter 3 further,**

 **I am warning to the readers that this have a Sexual Content involving man x man.**

 **Total smut on the way of this part, skip it or scroll down to avoid reading the smut content. :D**

* * *

"I take your expression, You do not have or once been with a man before" Sherlock look at John from his bed, memorizing every detail he could have on John's body.

John only blushed harder when Sherlock mentioned it, he could only wish that this man would not do any irrational decisions and decide to Take him on the bed.

They stare for awhile and do nothing, it seems like hours but its only minutes have passed. John feel the silk sheet on the bed, where he sits. The softness of the texture, can tell the quality and the worth that costs high price.

"You have never been with a man, not even once, that is interesting. Sailing on the sea could be months or weeks, Man have their. . . "Needs". . . and you are surrounded by your crews" John still sitting on edge of the bed, knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets.

"No, and I will never be, I only have interest in woman not MAN" John replied and Sherlock chuckles, as Sherlock walk closer to the bed, John cannot help himself but move back. Until John hits his back on the head board of the bed and Sherlock crawls on top of John.

"What are you afraid of?" Sherlock asks and John does not reply, he could only look at Sherlock's eyes to find any hesitation but there is none. He looked away and try to find anything on his sights to grab something and whacked it on Sherlock's head.

One thing that his mind keep repeating when the Aristocrat crawl on top of him, and that is "Escape".

"You would not be afraid, no more, My archenemy will need proof that you and I, do spend the lovely time together. It is better if we attest it, think it as a practice for you" Sherlock said it in a low voice of his, and John feels the heat arises from the room.

His heart beating so hard and fast, Sherlock's face is closer to the side of his face. He could feel the breathe down to his neck. It gives him shivers through his spine.

"I would not stoop that low to let you take my dignity as a man" John said with firmness in his voice. Masking the tremble of his hands even though it did not escape from Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock hides his smirk because it is not only John's dignity he is going to take but his virginity as well.

"Remember John. . . .Your life here is at risk, you do not want my archenemy to be a witness, on us doing. . . . . coitus" Sherlock whispered to John's ear and John tried not to flinched away or show any weakness to the Aristocrat.

John thinks hard if he need to cooperate or not, He does not want to do it because he have his dignity but having someone in the room watching is not something he want to choose either.

John pushed gently on Sherlock's shoulders away and then he move his knees closer to his chest. John may not remember it that he is wearing a short dress and he did not notice his thighs and his legs are fully revealed.

It shows his white smooth untaned skin, Sherlock make a quick glance on it. His patience are starting to wear thin, he tried to gain more self-control not to ravish the poor Ex-Army Doctor on the bed.

Sherlock carefully put his right hand on John's left knee, pressing it gentle then he use his other hand to touch lightly on the thigh.

"I'll be gentle and careful, I am certain you will receive more pleasure as much as I can do for you" Sherlock cover his words in full sincerity to convince John.

John is not aware the hands on his knee and his thigh, that now caressing it in a way that a lover would do. Sherlock seems very pleased that John is distracted by thinking on the choices.

Sherlock traces his index finger to John's thigh on the side, he is already planning on how to make John moan and scream beneath him in pleasure. A plan to see him begging for more.

"We could fake it, we do not have to do it" John suggested, and Sherlock is aware that John is still having a conflict in choosing on which choice. That he would accept and take it.

"You are in a foreign land, we have different systems and rules, and in terms of slave. We tend to be strict about it, they would let a phyisician to have examination of you. Just to attest that we have done it"

Sherlock lied about the rules in being strict to slaves but somehow John is convinced about the lie Sherlock created. Sherlock intentions is to get John to make his decision faster.

John nodded as to mean he will do it. Sherlock grabs his chin and look to his blue eyes. Then he caress his cheeks, John's heart is still beating faster.

"You need to say it" Sherlock said. John look into the emerald eyes of Sherlock.

"Take care of me then"

* * *

After John said his answers, Sherlock kissed him and he could feel the tongue wants to enter in his mouth. John let it in and then their tongue fight for dominance, Sherlock take advantage of their position and John surrenders, he let Sherlock take the charge. Then Sherlock use his hands to spread John's leg slowly, John's body are trembling when he feel the tension.

He put his arms around Sherlock's neck, he could feel the other hands are spreading his legs, after that then it goes to undress the Toga he wears. Sherlock tossed the cloth away from the bed while kissing John.

John pulled away to breathe some oxygen, then he saw his body is naked while Sherlock is still fully dressed. Then he is surprised when Sherlock pulled him down, now his back laid on the back comfortable.

Looking up to see Sherlock who leaned down to kiss his lips again. John grabs the smooth curly black hair on the back while they deeply kissed in passion.

Sherlock pulled away to look at John, John's face is flushed and he saw the signs on the body that he enjoys it.

Sherlock proceed to kiss John's neck and leaving the love marks to show them that John is his posession and no one can touch it beside him. He goes lower to kiss the chest and suck the right nipple and the use other hand to pinch the left one.

John moaned louder than he intends to, he is completely drowned from the pleasure. The moans from John is like music to Sherlock's ear, he smirks and proud.

He proceed to kiss John's stomach and lower to kiss the navel, John stops Sherlock before he go lower, Sherlock raise his head to look at John. He look worried on his expression, Sherlock moves up to John's eye level and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be gentle, I promise it would not hurt" He whispered to reassure John.

Sherlock goes back to where he stops and proceed to kiss lower, John bite his lower lips from making any further sounds and then he feels the tongue licking the shaft to the head of his prick. John cannot help himself but to grabs the hair of Sherlock.

"Let it all out, I like to hear you moan" He said in a low voice.

John's prick stood hard and hot, he want to touch it but Sherlock stops his hand before he could.

"Sher-sherlock please. . .it hurts . . " John whimpered.

Sherlock sucks it down to his throat, John's toes curled up from the pleasure, and then Sherlock move his mouth up and down it looks like bobbing to John's point of view.

It bobs faster and sucks harder, John do as Sherlock said and let his voice out. He feels the hands caressing his thigh and his navel.

"Ah. . . .nngh. . .Sher-sherlock. . .I'm close to. . . ." John warned him that he is close to come, and then suddenly Sherlock stops and he released the dick from his mouth.

John whimpered, he is so close to relieve himself but Sherlock stops it. John have a teary eyes from the overwhelmed pleasure. Sherlock look at John's face again and see him flushed and some sweats starts to form on his forehead.

Sherlock undress himself and tossed the cloth aside.

"That is too soon, we have still more to do" Sherlock said. Then he put two fingers on John's lip.

"Suck it" Sherlock commands and John begin to suck the fingers then another one comes in, until it is coated with his saliva, Slick and wet.

Sherlock proceed to put one finger first, inside of John's arse and John feels a little weird and this new sensation for him. Sherlock lift up John's right leg to put on his shoulder. To have a better angle to put in when John is ready.

Two fingers is now inside, scissoring inside of the hole to spread wider and lessen the tightness, then it turns into three fingers, inside of John's tight hole. It goes in and out, Sherlock is trying to find the prostrate.

It had a rhythm first but then it goes faster and faster, it is like the fingers are ramming inside.

John could feel himself are starting to loosen up and he felt a sudden pleasure that Sherlock's finger probe it, the sensation goes straight to his cock. Then he released his come with a loud moan.

"What. . .was. . . that" John whispered with a half open eyes, looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock gave him a sweet smile then proceed to do it again and again where he hit the sweet spot. John could not help himself but to move his hips into Sherlock's fingers.

Sherlock take his fingers out and John miss the sensation, he wants to be filled up again. Sherlock lined himself to John's hole then he put the head of his cock, inside first then slowly putting it whole.

John feels the hard and hot rod, slowly sliding inside his arse. He flinched a bit because of the thick size. Then he could feel it filing inside it.

Sherlock leaned on to John, and reassured him to relax his muscles.

"Relax, John, and it would be better if you relax" Sherlock whispered into his ear, John grabs Sherlock face to kiss him deeply.

Sherlock gave, John a time to adjust then he start to move while kissing him. It was slow and gentle at first but then it start to rammed hard and fast. Then it hits on John's sweet spot from time to time.

Sherlock pulled away from the kiss and unhook the leg of John from his shoulder. Then John took it as a chance to put his both legs on Sherlock's waist, locked on it.

As they have their rhythm on their hips moving hard and fast, John moaned from the pleasure as well as Sherlock. He could feel the tightness inside of John whenever he hits the sweet spot.

The slaps of skin to skin is heard with slick and wet sound of the cock thrusting inside of John arse. Sherlock feel John have tighten more, it means he is close to release. He leaned down to kiss John's neck and then his collarbone.

John is really close to have his release, he show his neck, for Sherlock to have more access and it did. John grabs Sherlock face to move up and kissed his cupid lips. Sherlock thrust faster and harder to meet his own release. Then the both of them came at the same time.

With their loud moans and their final thrust. John feels something squirt inside. Sherlock pull it out, and flopped down beside John then he hugged him from the side. John tried to catch his breathe and relax himself.

* * *

"We are not done yet" Sherlock said with some huffs.

"Wha- wait - - what?" John asks lazily.


	4. Chapter 4

* \\( )/\\( )/\\( )/\\( )/\\( )/*

John wakes up from his dream again which he thought that it is quite very detailed one, and he could only hope none of them is true. . . . But he was terribly wrong because he still feels the silk sheet and the cover of the bed. Same as where he has this very erotic dream with this brilliant guy. It is not a dream again he could wake up, looks like from this day onwards, he cannot say this is a dream anymore.

"That is flattering but you are not dreaming, Mr. Watson" Sherlock speaks from where he sits while doing his experiments on the table with beakers and other chemicals. Since that he knows where John came from, he learned the accent of British while John is asleep on the bed.

John turned his head to see Sherlock then he feels embarrassed and flustered when the erotic scene played in his head, the memories flowed inside his mind like a tape of scenery. Reminding him just how he feels so good about their intercourse on this bed. He rearranges the bed sheets on him, and regain his posture.

"Clearly see that. . . .did I fainted?" John asked while looking around for clothes that he could wear it for the meanwhile. Sherlock glanced at John from his chemicals and deduce him. He can clearly see his back is sore because of the way he tries to regain his posture, he hesitated.

The cause of his fainting is from the pleasure that John receives might be too much for him and it is his first time with a man. His days in the sea is longer than in the land and that might build up those hormones inside his body.

"You did, is it too good? I mean you have plenty experience in this field of coitus, but you fainted from your orgasm because the pleasure is too much" Sherlock said and John blushed because he really can admit that it is very great.

"I...I do have past lovers but never ever been with a man, as I said earlier before we have... This," John said and still looking around the room with his eyes. Sherlock hide his smile when he heard it, though he knows there is nothing to be happy about since it is nothing but a sexual intercourse with a man.

"I'm glad that, I'm your first" Sherlock said it casually and John looked at Sherlock with a baffled expression on his face then the choice to ignore it. He realized that Sherlock is speaking in a British accent and it is astounding.

"You speak well in a British accent for a foreigner," John said and Sherlock gives him a smile and reply.

"Thank you, I could teach you our language if you want to and you are still in the land of Greece," Sherlock said and offered him a lesson, and he is very confident that John will make it in 2 months.

"I like to," John said and he is willing to learn so that he would understand what the others are talking about. It would benefit him to learn another language, he can use it if he will get back from his homeland.

"I can promise you in 2 months, you could speak Greece fluently"

"Two months? How is that possible?"

"You're a Doctor and that means you could memorize it well, even though I talk fast you still catch every word that I said clearly, I calculate that you could finish it in 2 months"

"I'll hold on to that"

Sherlock looks up from his experiments and put the tests subject on hold for a moment. He turned around to get a glass of cup and he poured a red tea. When he ordered to a maid to buy it from one of the markets near to the docks, an hour ago.

"Tea, Milk?" Sherlock asks and stirs the cup with a spoon.

"Please," John said and feels a quench of thirst when he smells the aroma of red tea.

"How do you know?" John asks with curiosity. Sherlock poured the milk in the tea and stirs it.

"Basics, Englishmen loves tea" Sherlock walks over to John and gives him the glass. John takes it and drinks the red tea. He really missed the tastes of tea, closer on reminding his homeland.

There is a knock on the door and Sherlock gets it, he talks to the maid and get the clothes from her then closes the door. John saw the clothes he is familiar with on Sherlock's hand. Sherlock put the clothes on John's lap and gets a chair to sit beside him.

"Wear this, I know this will make you feel more comfortable"

"Thank you," John said and put down the glass on the bedside table. John take the white sleeve shirt and wears it then grabs the short trousers but he stops and takes a look first. The short is up to his hips just like what little schoolboy would wear and John does not like it.

He did not have any choice, better wear the short trousers than the toga that looks like a dress. John wears it under the covers and he could feel that Sherlock is watching, he ignores him and tries to focus the task on hand.

Sherlock stands and motions his hand on the boots and John gets up from the bed and proceeds to wear the boots and after that, he stands properly on the ground.

"Come, I need to buy a few things" Sherlock walk over to the cabinet and gets something then walks back to John.

"Lift your chin up" Sherlock commands and John followed.

"Is that a collar?" John asks and looks at the black strap collar with a metal ring in the middle.

"It is a Common courtesy in the slave system"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, like it or not, you need to wear it or else you might be taken by another aristocrat..." Sherlock said while strapping the collar on John's neck and put a little padlock on the back. Sherlock leaned on John and hold his arms in place and whispered in his ear.

"... and I dislike, when someone snatches it from what is MINE"

John's skips a heartbeat and feels his knees weakened when Sherlock said it in a rich deep tone. He could feel the dominance and possession from this man. However, it changes to anger when he realizes the collar means. John pushed him away after Sherlock is done and glares at him.

"I am not a dog!" John cried. He is not a thing to be own either, John thinks this through and made up his decision to go back to his plan in the first place. He needs to escape and find a way to sail back to his homeland.

"I clearly see that. Think this through John, if you take this off then you are giving them a chance to sells you again"

"How would they know that?" John touches the padlock on the back of his neck. Feeling the smooth metal that locks his freedom.

"Believe it or not, but you quite make a name for yourself in that Auction. Especially with the aristocrats, some of them are not easy to give up to their interest, So this collar represents as a shield to you Or Do you prefer a mark on your skin?"

"A mark? You mean the mark symbol on the slave's arms"

"Good observation, I could tell you the rules later, for now, we need to buy some things in the market" Sherlock hold out his hand. John stared at it looks confused at the moment.

Sherlock mumbled "nevermind" and ready himself and walks to the door then opens it. John is still standing on his spot and seems perplexed on the open door. Sherlock looks impatient to wait on him standing there like a pigeon and he decides to grabs John's wrist. Sherlock leads the way, out of the mansion with a carriage waiting on them in front of the porch.

Horses are ready and with the coachman too. John obediently followed while his wrist is still been grab by Sherlock. That who is so eager to get out of the mansion. They get inside the carriage and wait on their destination.

When they arrive on the market, Sherlock goes out first and opens the door for John. The coachman finds it odd for a master to help his slave but he did not speak, since, it is not of his business. John comes down and closes the door. They walk together on the road, rows of stalls with vendors on each side.

On each stall they looked or passed by, there were aristocrats looking at their side, some are observing and others are staring with curiosity. John avoids having any eye contact with other people and just focus on Sherlock's back while walking.

d(○~○)b d(○~○)b d(○~○)b d(○~○)b d(○~○)b d(○~○)b d(○~○)b d(○~○)b

A man is wearing a black cape on his shoulders with a crown leaves on his head, he wears a white toga with a gray cloak draped on his shoulders. He is writing his signatures on the parchments, which where he is sitting on his chair in front of the table, then there are three knocks coming from the door.

"Come in," He said. Then a man pushes the door open then his head bows down that his movements look very anxious to lift his head up. The man on a black cape already knows there is a terrible news, base on his observation of the man and that means one of his plans failed because of the lack of attention that needs.

"My Lord, one of your orders... um... it has been sold off by another aristocrat," said it with a tremble in his voice. He is very careful to choose his choice of the word so that he would not upset his Lord.

"Be Specific," The man said with irritation in his tone, knowing the slave-good-for-nothing is nervous in its voice.

"My Lord, the pirate betrays us. He sold your... precious slave...in the Auction. The one you strictly ordered to deliver it here" He drops a sweat from his forehead and getting a grip on himself.

"Find that pirate and cut off his head," He said in a calm tone and he ensured that everything is still under his control.

"Yes, my Lord" He quickly retreats and closes the door.

The man flicked his finger and then there's a figure comes out behind the pillar, wearing a gladiator's clothe. He kneels his left foot on the ground and positions himself, ready to take the command.

"Sebastian, keep an eye for my precious and do not attack, Go"

"Yes, Master" He jumps out of the window and landed on the stacks of hay. Then stands up and run to find the slave.

"I guess it is time to visit my playmate and take back my precious friend"

~{ ~ }~~{ ~ }~~{ ~ }~~{ ~ }~ ~{ ~ }~~{ ~ }~~{ ~ }~~{ ~ }~

"What are you buying?" John asked. Sherlock is looking around for something that he'll need for any minute since he already knows that, Someone will follow them and take John away from him. The only problem is when will the signs come out for him to figure it out.

"Things you will need. The others are for our arrangement," Sherlock said while stopping in front of the vendor that sells fruits and begin his examination of the details that he will buy.

"How long am I going to stay with you?" John asks again while looking at the red apple. "A few months"

"MONTHS?" John said it out loud and Sherlock points at the five Durian fruits to the vendor.

"Five of these, thank you," Sherlock said politely and the vendor packs it carefully on the basket. Then there are kids running towards the corner of the road except one, a boy stops in front of the stalls and he tugs on Sherlock's toga. Sherlock gives the boy 10 drachmas and the boy whispered to him something that John did not hear.

"They are waiting in the same place" the boy whispered and Sherlock nods.

"We got company, here, trust me you'll need it" Sherlock hand over the basket to John and grab his wrist. Drags him to run through the stalls and turns to the left side in an alley. They both ducks on the low hanging clothes that clipped on a rope. John did not know who are they running from and he still grips on the basket, carefully not to drop it or lose it in the process.

While they are running out of the alley, Sherlock had Five clothes on his arm like it was nothing out of ordinary. They quickly run to the streets where there are crowds walking along the busy street. Sherlock made a use of the clothes that he stole, to put it on himself and a scarf around his neck to covers his mouth. It is not only for him, Sherlock uses the rest of the clothes put it on John and a scarf same as his method to cover his half of the face so that they can blend in naturally. Sherlock made sure that they are clear when they stop in another alley and hide behind a barrel. To make it fit, behind the shape of the barrel, Sherlock grabs John's hip and pulls him down to sit on his lap.

John did not care one bit when he is too focused on hiding and run from the gladiators that now he clearly sees from the peeks hole of the barrel, knowing they are chasing them. He could feel the adrenaline rush through inside his veins and the fast beats of his heart. Sherlock could feel the warmth radiating out of John's body and the sweat he feels from his palm on John's wrist. Sherlock tilts his head up to see the view in front of him, and he feels his own breath taken away from him, in this delicious sight. He could observe on the detail in front of him, on how John's cheek is flushed and the heaving sighs of his chest rising up and down. Sherlock gets a hold to himself and focuses on the task at hand. He counts the minutes for them to take a rest and then he grabs John's shoulder to bend down to him.

"What are these fruit for?" John asked glancing inside the basket.

"A distraction, How accurate for you to... huh... throw 1 kilograms of fruit, ... hah... in one out of ten?" Sherlock's said in between his ragged breaths from running.

"Nine" John answered while looking out for gladiators.

"Throw it to the direction of gladiators, that you see"

John does as Sherlock says and throws the Durian fruit on the gladiator and its strike on the gladiators back. The man groans in pain and surprised by the sudden attack, he could feel the thorns pricked on the back of his skin. John throws the remaining four Durian fruit on the gladiators, one per each of them. Sherlock takes this chance and carries John on his back like a sack of potato and runs to a safe place for both of them. John did not anticipate that and yelps when he is carried by his owner, then he holds on Sherlock's toga and he prays that he would not fall off to the ground.

\\(¡¤○¤¡)/

Sherlock puts John down and hold is hand, they have left the basket behind the barrel. The good news for Sherlock is that they have lost the gladiators in the market. He takes John inside an Inn and paid for one room to stay the night. John has never seen an exquisite Inn for staying the night.

They get inside the room and take a rest on the seats. John is cover in sweat from running and adding the heat of the weather, he wants a shower badly. Sherlock locks the door and starts to strip his clothes until he is standing naked. John takes the covers off of him and breathes the air for his lungs. He tries his best not to look at Sherlock's body, especially the downside. Sherlock looks at John and grabs his arm, to drag him into the shower.

"What are you doing?" John protest while being tug to the pool which looks like for a bath. The pool is not deep but for John to sit on it, the water level rise to his collarbone.

"Taking you to a bath." He pushes the red curtains and now they are inside.

"I know that, but I still need my privacy," John said as he strips his clothes, putting the boots outside, just beside the curtains with their clothes.

"We just have intercourse yesterday, there is nothing to feel embarrassed about to see each other body." He said it blunt and gently put his palm on John's shoulder.

"I-I...Fine." John thinks Sherlock has a point but it still feels awkward with a man inside the bathroom, both of them naked.

They take baths in that room, after a short while, John finishes his bath and takes a towel with him to dry off then put on his waist. His face is flushed when he came out and ready to punch someone in the face. On the other hand, Sherlock seems relaxed inside the pool, and have this smug smirk on his face after when he slides his intentional hand on John's bottom which results to receive a slap on the face. It is now showing a reddish handprint on his cheeks.

John could not take it anymore, and he will take this chance to get his freedom. He found some clothes on the drawers which were left behind by one of the tenants in this Inn. He dresses quickly and looks at the mirror to see himself, the overall is enough to blend in. The problem now is he cannot find the Key to his collar and give up for now since he doesn't have any time to waste. John grabs a scarf and put it around his neck to cover the collar.

"The wise choice is to stay with me," Sherlock said aloud from the pool. John looks back but did not see him, he resumes his search and cautious enough to look back from time to time.

"And I will since I'm the lack of the knowledge of this place and other things in this land," John thought it will be better to boost the arrogance and ego of Sherlock, he guesses it will give him time.

And grab a brown cloak to cover his face like a hood. He unlocks the door and gets out of the room then closes it quietly then pace quickly to the hall. John hides his face when he passed the counter and grips the scarf to hide his collar. No one pays attention to the hooded man walks to the exit of the Inn, and John breathes a relief to walk out of the Inn. Now his plan is to get home and get rid of the collar, it may include a boat and money.


	5. Chapter 5

A Gladiator opens the door to the red room after he knocks three times for respect and he hears his master says come in. His master is standing behind the desk with his back facing him, he swipes his sweat and waits for the command to speak.

"Speak, what is it?" The sweet-honey voice said.

"A message sent to you from Colonel Moran, he said that the slave is out and asking what is the next step?" A drop of sweat slides across his chin from running as fast he could to deliver the message. To his boss timing is important and late is not what he wanted.

"That's splendid! Tell him to keep an eye on the slave for now and I'll handle the rest,"

"Yes, Master," He retreats himself and runs again to deliver the message.

John takes a rest inside an ally and uses his sleeves to wipe his sweat on his forehead. Looking around the place searching for any sign that people would go to the port like carrying a fish net or trading fruits in their pulley. He waited in his place for about 5 minutes and still no sign, he stands and starts to wander around the place. He avoids bumping other people on the way and clutches on the scarf to hide his face but enough to let him see in front of him.

He saw gladiators around the corner and he quickly hides behind the stall that sells apples, and he bumps the owner on the back and he stumbles to the ground then crawls under the table to hide. He looks at the owner and pleads him with his eyes to help him hide for now. The owner looks at him with concern and decides to cover him when the gladiators walk passed them and waited to disappear in the corner.

The owner gives him the sign to come out, he crawls out under and the owner gives him hand to help stands on the ground. By the time he stands the scarf around his neck falls off, it was the end of the tip stuck in between of the wooden crack. It reveals the collar of his neck, John quickly covers it by yanking the scarf from the stuck and it tears but he does not care, as long the collar covered. The owner looked in wonder and stunned to get a proper look at the man he helped. He brushed the scarf and reached his hands on the collar, feels the leather on his fingertips, John did not slap it away but let him see for now and wish this vendor can help him again.

"I can help you... especially the collar," The vendor said and it surprises John that there are people in this country can speak English other than the Aristocrat who gave him the collar.

"You have the key?" He asked.

"I could open it by my tools not key and if we will do it then not here, let's go to my place. If someone sees us to get the collar off without the presence of your Master then it would be a crime of treason." He explained to the slave and offered his hand.

John does not understand with their strange gesture like offer their hand to symbolize as helping but the fact it does not have the need to go another place, it only shows them holding hands together. Like they are in a relationship which he is not fond of public display affection. He takes the hand at the end of his inner conflict. The vendor gives him a sincere smile, and lead him the to his house.

* * *

 **\\(●□●)/**

Sherlock was back to his home and orders a handmaid to bring his tools for resuming his experiments. As he went to his quarter the tools already prepared on the table, in their proper places. He knows any minute now, his brother would bust in with his hidden-furry masking with calm façade but he knows better. And the door did bust open however not by his brother... instead of by the faithful servant and causes a loud bang to the door. He stops his experiment and looks at the door. The servant roared as he burst inside and his archenemy follows suit, the servant fumed with wrath that clearly displays on his face.

"You impudent child! How dare you waste the money that my master poured his hard-work for you, and this is your payback. You imbecile!" Sherlock ignores the silver-hair servant and resumes his experiments carefully put two drops in the beaker with other chemicals live with it.

"And now you-"

Mycroft raises his hand to cue his servant to step down and the servant did, he steps back and calms himself leaning on the door with his irritated expression. Though the older brother finds it adorable but he could deal with that later. That thought earns a gagging noise from Sherlock since they knew each other well what others are thinking and this is one of the moments they are predictable.

"My dear brother, What is the point at all if you just going to set him free in the first place? Going so many troubles and seen earlier in the market,"

"He'll come back to me," He confidently said with his smirk.

"I doubt that very well. You have miscalculated in your plan because in any seconds now the spider has him,"

"If you have doubts then get out of my room, I don't need you to pester me about my calculations and go back to intercourse with your servant. You are upset because it interrupts your coitus by the messenger, " The servant flushed as a tomato and feel embarrassment from the young master which he stated correctly. Mycroft gives him an eye roll with irritation.

"Whatever you say Sherlock and this time I won't help you since you ignore my warnings," Mycroft walks out with his servant and closes the door.

* * *

 **_/(-○-)\\_**

As they arrive the house which is quite big comparing the other houses he saw around. He felt a bit nervous though he put his leaped of trust to a man he just met, brushing the anxiety aside and be polite.

"I'll show you to your room first," The vendor said and lead him to his room. John felt compelling and amaze as he sees the room. It his first time to see this kind of design and interiors with unique carvings in it, compare the room he before included the Inn and Sherlock's quarter. The bed looks comfortable to sleep with its the color of red rose and smooth linen. He sits on the chair waiting for the vendor comes back with the tools.

"When I am going to unlock this pad, please avoid any unnecessary movement," John saw the tools he carries with him are wrapped neatly on a cloth, as he unwrapped it, got various of thin-long stick but the head has a different kind of shapes and design.

"Okay..." John seated properly and as a soldier, he seated straight and stay obedient. The vendor works his magic and hides a grin on this interesting slave.

"May I ask your name, I want to thank you properly," *John asks and hearing the clicking of the work is ongoing.

"James, people call me James," James pats him on the shoulder telling him it's done. John turns around and holds out his hand. "Thank you, James, for saving me back there earlier, and I'm John,"

"Nice to meet you, John," They shake their hands. James stands up and excuses himself to get the drinks for them. He has the collar as he goes to the kitchen, he put it in a hidden cabinet for safety. He prepared the drinks and serves it to his guest.

They sat on the wooden chair with cushions on it. John felt relaxing after drink his cup and as much everything around him filled with grace and screaming rich person across him. He wanted to ask the vendor on how did he earn by selling apples into having a luxury on buying this house. However, he ignores it since it is not of his business and he only wanted to get out of this land and sail back to his home. That would be getting back to Great Britain.

"Can you take me to the harbor or a port?" He asked out of the blue.

"I can but looking at the outdoor the sun is setting already, the gladiators outside is roaming at night and it would be risky for you. Wait till morning I'll take you there." James said and John turns his head to the window and saw the dim light over the sky. The sun sets and it welcomes the darkness loomed for the night with stars turns to shines brightly.

John feels light-headed and his body radiating warmth, he looks at around him and sees the motion all turn slow like the time had slowed, he heard something shattered near him and he saw the cup on the floor turns into pieces of glass shards. He feels that his mind floating with his body and he tried to stand up but stumbled. James caught him in his arms and whispers to his ear.

"Sleep. My dearie. Sleep." John hears a sweet voice convince him to sleep, his eyes closed and darkness welcomes him.

...

 _The hands feel so real on his body, he could not see it clearly it is like trying to look with blurs. He closed his eyes and feel the sensations warming up his body. Fingers trails on his chest and thighs exploring as it roams. He moans as he feels the tongue licks his neck and nib on his throat like a lover tenderly taste him. He tried to move his body but it won't budge and his sensors are working perfectly fine. Every kiss he got is like leaving a mark trailing to his lower abdomen and it leaves sparks on him, he could feel the heat down his pelvis. It would stand proud and want for attention._

 _His thighs shifted, raised and hooks on James's arm, and spreading it wide open. He opens his eyes half and sees him kiss his inner thigh and nibs like it was a fine taste. He has never been felt more vulnerable with his predatory eyes looking at him. James leans down and that action made his thighs bending towards his chest. He could feel the arousal of James graze on his own and he cannot help but whimper._

 _The man licks his bottom lip and asking for intrusion and he opens his mouth inviting his tongue. He tastes him like a fine wine, their tongues rub each other and he moans, James pulls away. John felt something slick enter him probing, he holds his moans and it adds a second, it goes in and out and it hits on his prostate. He groans as the most pleasure hits him like a rock. He could see him grins like it wins a prize. John closes his eyes once again and lets his dreams falter._

 _..._

"Good morning, John" He hears James from the living room and wakes up. He remembers some pieces of the dream but not all of them coming back together. "Morning," John replied and rubs his eyes. He looks down and lifts the sheets to see him fully clothed, though his dreams suggested otherwise. John tried to stands up and stumbles when he felt his hip ached with his back. He thought its sleeping in the wrong posture, but he did not remember going to the bed last night either.

James prepared his breakfast and they eat on the table, he could hear the birds chirping outside. He wanted to ask about last night, the time he did not remember getting on the bed but he decided to let it go. He will be in the boat by the time they got to the port and he'll say goodbye to this country. After their meal, John helps James in washing the dishes as he gave the plate to him, their fingers touched and he remembers from his dreams that stir in his mind.

 _He feels his body burning up as the third thing adds inside him and it stretches him further. His muscles clamp and tightened at the third one's intrusion then he heard a man saying "Relax" with the soothing voice. His other hand caresses his thigh and he felt those lips kissed him passionately._

"John?" James asked concern. John snaps out his dream and brings back to reality as he heard his name called. John smiled at him and reassure him that he is fine. He thinks of the dream that is so vivid but yet he cannot confirm if it is real or not.

After they cleaned up, James offers him some clothes to wear and put it on the bed inside the guest room. John gratefully thanked him and changed his clothes inside the room. He wears white above the knee-length Chiton and it is also sleeveless with a dark brown cloak over him. This offer also comes with sandals to wear and John is glad that he could blend in without getting unwanted eyes on him every move he makes.

"Ready to go?" James asked. He wears also white Chiton but his version is more a robe that it downs to the ankle. He has a black coat on him too.

"Yes," John answered.

They reach their destination, there are crowds already surrounding the port. John and James did not bother to get there closely, so they can avoid from being crush between those people. There is some guy addressing the people with his loud voice to say his bad news. John hears the guy clearly and it is almost hoarse as it sounds. However, he does not understand the guy said and he turns to James.

"What is happening there?"

"All the boats sailed last night, that guy announce that it will come back for a few months," James said. John cannot accept that he is here yet he has no boats to leave.

John thought that maybe he could squeeze in the crowds and go to another side of it to see if there are any small boats to ride in. Never mind being crushed as he cross that out of his mind and this is one of the desperate times and in need of desperate measure. John tried to squeezes in the crowd and James follows him through and it gets himself to squeeze in too. People pushing around and others are just here to get some gossip with curiosity. John feels on his back someone is pressing on him and he turns to see who is it. He sees James with his uncomfortable smile trying to get these squeezes through. John breathes a relief to know it, someone, he knows and not a stranger with perversion pressing on his back. He does not want to point it out but he could feel the lower part of his friend is pressing on his butt.

It is like in a wave of the ocean both pushed outside the crowd. James stumbles on the ground and John help him stand. He looks around and saw three boats a bit far away but it is available and it gives him hope.

"What about those boats? Those are still here." He asked James and point towards the direction. James shakes his head and pats his shoulders. "Those are private boats owned by aristocrats," James said.

This gave John a _person_ to think of that might help him to get on that boat. If that man is not in a foul mood when he decides to come back to his place after he escapes from him. It is a big risk to even go there not knowing, will he still be alive when gets out again or not. Maybe he'll even get a punishment for leaving him or treat it as a treason. John's expression says it all on his face that he indeed in a big problem. James faced John and find it adorable to see him frown in a deep thought.

He knows John is doubting to go back to his master and he can let him go for now. It is not hard to bring him back when he wants to and the _seed_ is in place. That man cannot even dig out of it, the motion is already set and it is time to play the game. James thought how exhilarating to see the master's reaction when he figured out the undo-able thing happened to this adorable little sheep. It still pure but tainted with his mark. Though it's a shame that he cannot see the reaction but he could imagine that would be hilarious.

"I wish I could help you but that is far from what I can do," James sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Putting his act together.

"It's fine, I know someone who can..." John said and still looking at the boats. James thought looking at him like a lost sheep, he wants to devour him a second time.

"If you meant by your master then I do not think that is any good idea, John," He said with a concern like any ordinary people do and this is seriously dull but he plays anyway.

"I can escape once and I can do it twice, HE is the only aristocrat I know that can take me to that boat. I will not miss my chance to ride that and go home,"

"Well I'll say good luck to you then, just come to me when you need to take off the collar again," James said and give him a sincere smile like a caring friend would do.

John felt strange in his gut that James is somehow causing it with his smiles and concern. It is like telling him at the back of his head scream Danger, but he ignores it since this vendor helped him.

"How about you stay the night, I can prepare the things for your journey." James proposed. The motion needs a kick start to work and tonight is a great time.

"I don't want to bother you again, James," John said shyly. He does not want to give any more trouble but the looks of James gave him like he really wants to help him. His guts are pointing at the bad things but he knows its nothing since this is the nicest guy he met.

"No, this does not bother me, I want to help you, John," James pat him on the shoulder and smiles. John gratefully says. "Thank you very much."

"Your, Welcome," James smiled.

* * *

Daytime passed really quick when he told James to teach him the language of Greece. He gives him notes and alphabets with translation to start and that is all he did. He could read some of the letters but his pronunciation off, his accent is in the way but he can change, hopefully. Later in the afternoon, James is out to buy food in the market. It left John alone in the house, he continues to study until someone knock on the door and he goes over to open the door.

He saw a man dress in armor and then he steps back and looks up to see the full view. It's a Gladiator. A bloody gladiator standing in front of him with full armor except there is no weapons. Their eyes met and the gladiator speaks which he thank god that he had memorized the basics.

" ** _Είναι ο Τζέιμς εδώ_ ,**" The man said and John tried to find his words to reply. He understands that he asks where James is and only three words he replies.

(James. Market. Food)

" ** _James. Αγορά. Τροφή._** " John hopes this man gets what is he saying, he can't form a sentence yet. The gladiator gives him a smug look and pushes the door, he brushes his shoulder past to get inside, he walks into the living room and sits on the chair. He said something again and John did not catch up so he asks again. The gladiator makes some hand gestures while he speaks a word by word.

" ** _Εγώ. Περιμένετε. εδώ. και. James. επιστρέφει_.** "

(I. Wait. Here. And. James. Returns.)

John feels either offended or feels like an idiot. He just nods to him and closes the door. New feelings come up as he sees the man smirks at him and that is irate. James came home with bread and chicken ready to be cooks. He greets both of them and John helps him with the groceries then James and the gladiator talks out of his range avoid to hear them. He observes the gladiator and he is a warrior, it has the build of a soldier like him but he looks stronger and not easy to take out. John looks at the russet-colored hair clean cut with scruffs on his chin. After they ate supper the gladiator said his gratitude on his tongue and go home. John has finished the dishes and he is dying to know who is that gladiator. James is off to sleep in his room and John did not get the chance to ask. He goes back to his room and sleeps.

...

 _It's the same dream again, but this time it continues where it left off, his sensation of pleasure goes through his body like fire. Something pushes him and he could feel it's thickness and warmth like a hot rod. His legs bent towards him and he feels a hand raise his hip and it starts to move in and out slowly for him get used to it. His hand clenched on the sheets beside him and moans as he feels it probes his source of pleasure. He feels the mouth on his neck and the teeth graze his skin then takes a soft bite. He groans as how that is giving him more erection. Then the man kisses his shoulder and bites again but not hard to leave a mark. The pace of thrusting is getting harder and faster and John cannot help but moaned at the man's mercy._

 _He feels overwhelmed and like a prey being eaten by the predator. The more he feels the pleasure, it also made him more vulnerable. He feels sensitive even more as it continues to pound inside him. He wanted to stop as he knows something's not right but he can't do it. John is at his limits to release and he gathers his strength to hold onto the man's shoulder. The man leaned down and his thrust is getting frantic as he also in his limits. They both release at the same time and John did not intend to scratch his nails on the man's back, However it leaves the mark._

 _..._

John wakes up and he sits up straight on the bed. He feels his sweat on his forehead and he looks down and saw the blanket has a wet spot in the place where he definitely wanks off. He hears footsteps walking to his room and quickly hides the wet spot by folding with his hand to cover it. James opens the door and looks inside to see John sweating on his bed, looks flushed and he hears the ragged breaths from where he stands. James walks over and sits beside him and put his palm on John's forehead to check the temperature.

"A bad dream?" He asks and pulls away from his hand.

"...not really... it's more like a very strange one," John carefully said with the right choice of words.

"How strange is that dream that makes you sweat like this?" James said with concerns and John hopefully he did not see this thoroughly as knowing his guest had a very erotic dream and he wanks off on this bed. John put his head down to avoid any eye contact and feel very embarrassed. "Sorry for the mess" He mumbled.

"I'll give you a fresh one," James pat him on the shoulder and get a fresh set of clothes for John to wear.

"Thank you again," said John. James smiles at him and goes out the room and close the door.


End file.
